edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Marks the Spot (GBA)
Ed Marks the Spot is the sixth and final scam of the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds learn of a treasure hunt from Sarah and, after tricking her into giving them her map, set off to find the treasure. The plot of this scam is heavily based on that of the main "Ed Marks the Spot" scam. Plot *''Eds find Sarah hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac.'' Eddy: "What are you looking so smug about?" Sarah: "There's a treasure hunt!" Edd: "A treasure hunt?" Sarah: "Yeah, and if you have a map, like me, you get to take part in it!" Eddy: his breath "Oh, I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement..." Sarah: "What was that, MISTER!?" Eddy: "Oh nothing squirt...The Queen needs that map and it just so happens we're her special messengers." Edd: "Eddy, lying isn't right. Plus if Sarah ever finds out..." Eddy: "Ssh...not now Double-Dee, this treasure map could lead us to the mother load." Sarah: "If it's for the Queen, then I guess you can have it..." Eddy: "Thanks for your map...sucker, heh heh heh..." [The Eds continue on and pass a checkpoint that stands beside a sign that announces the title of the scam: '''Ed Marks the Spot'.]'' ---- *'Eddy:' "To the left...then down the lane..." Edd: "Eddy, let me look at that! You're holding it upside down!" Eddy: "Ah hah! So that's where it is...in the Kankers' trailer!" Edd builds a platform, and the Eds follow a sky high trail to the Sea Cucumber Jawbreaker. From there, the Eds continue on, going upwards again and using some pulley-propelled tires to get them across a ravine. Once across, they use the Tower of Eddy to grab a beehive and set off, avoiding sprinklers, to throw it at a dog so they can use the doghouse to surmount an obstacle. After this obstacle, they make their way to a checkpoint. After this, they knock out a dog with one of Edd's water balloons so that he can open an umbrella, and use it to proceed. After that, they make their way to a water valve, turn it off, and then use the Trampol-Edd to get onto another movable tire. They use a series of these to get to the next checkpoint. From their, they climb into the sky using the Trampol-Edd, platforms, and more pulley-equipped tires, until they find the Kanker Ketchup Jawbreaker. From there the Eds keep moving until they reach yet another checkpoint. After that, they move on, avoiding obstacles, until they reach the Kanker sisters. ---- *'Lee:' "We've been waiting for you!" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah...where's the treasure?" doesn't say anything. Eddy: "Wait a minute, don't come any closer..." crash is heard as the camera shifts to Edd and Marie. Edd: "Oh no, Eddy has fallen..." Marie: "Ohhhh Double-Dee, it's your turn." Edd: "ED! Run while you can!" crash occurs as the camera shifts to Ed and May. Ed: "Is it my turn yet?" May: "It sure is sweetie-pie." final crash happens and the scene irises-in. ---- *''Eds are standing in front of a purple background filled with pink hearts.'' Ed: "How now brown cow?" Eddy: "Run!" ---- A giant pair of lips are chasing after our heroes. They run, leaping from stone floor to cloudy platform to stone floor again. From bouncy cushions to stone floor to bouncy heart to a checkpoint. But it only gets worse: giant Kankers send death from above as the lips continue to follow the Eds. Marie lets a heart-shaped tear fall from her eye, and then the Eds move on to cushion, platform, platform, heart, Lee, who blows a kiss at the Eds. From there it's bouncy hearts to the next stone floor and a checkpoint and May, who sends a heart from her eyes. Then it's cloud platform, heart, cloud platform, solid ground but with Lee as the overlord as the floor breaks in the middle and then the Eds are on to the hearts as Marie weeps another heart at them and then they're on solid ground but not for long as they leap onto clouds and then onto solid stone as they find a checkpoint and then off again onto tiny platform, tiny cushion, tiny platform, as Lee blows kisses at them until finally they end up jumping, jumping, jumping, Kankers all in a row and trying to kill them and kill them and kill them and then there's a chasm and no way out cannot go down cannot go back cannot escape ---- *'Eddy:' "Trapped, like a wounded animal. Like a deer in headlights. Like a fish on a hook. Like a..." Edd: "It's coming for us! AAAA!" Ed: "Remember me whenever you drink gravy..." ---- *''Eds wake up with lipsticked kiss stains on their faces.'' Eddy: "What a nightmare! Man, I must have fallen asleep..." Edd: "Err, Eddy?" Lee: "Surprise!" The Eds: "AAAAA!" Eds are tied to a tree and are being forced to accept the Kankers torture. The credits roll. Trivia *This level takes inspiration from many episodes of the show. **The idea of a treasure hunt is taken in part from "O-Ed Eleven" and "Dim Lit Ed." **The pink background of the final part of the level is taken from "Honor Thy Ed." **The giant Kankers and chasing lips are obviously inspired by "Once Upon an Ed." **The ending cutscene has Ed tied up in the same position he was put in during "Ed Overboard." *There are two jawbreakers in this level: **The Sea Cucumber jawbreaker, which is found high in the air. **The Kanker Ketchup jawbreaker, which appears high in the air after a series of pulleys and platforms. Gallery WhenAreYouGonnaComeDown.png|The Eds find Sarah with a map. EdMarksTheSpotGBATitlecard.png|The start of the level. WhenAreYouGoingToLand.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. SeaCucumberJawbreaker.png|The Sea Cucumber Jawbreaker. IShouldHaveStayedOnTheFarm.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. KankerKetchupJawbreaker.png|The Kanker Ketchup Jawbreaker. IShouldHaveListenedToMyOldMan.png|The Eds encounter the Kankers. YouKnowYouCantHoldMeForever.png|The Eds find themselves in an odd situation. IDidntSignUpWithYou.png|Uh-oh. ImNotAPresentForYourFriendsToOpen.png|Giant Marie. ThisBoysTooYoungToBeSingingTheBlues.png|Giant Lee. SoGoodbyeYellowBrickRoad.png|Giant May. WhereTheDogsOfSocietyHowl.png|A checkpoint. YouCantPlantMeInYourPenthouse.png|The end of the road. ImGoingBackToMyPlow.png|Eddy laments his bad end. BackToTheHowlingOldOwlInTheWoods.png|Edd sees it coming. HuntingTheHornyBackToad.png|Ed requests only that you remember him when you drink gravy. OhIveFinallyDecidedMyFutureLies.png|If it was a dream, why are there kiss marks on your face? BeyondTheYellowBrickRoad.png|Oh. That's why. WhatDoYouThinkYoullDoThen.png|This looks familiar. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels